The End of the Knight
by seraphim2db
Summary: A Resident Evil 2 BTVS crossover. Xander get's a little further than Oxnard on his roadtrip. As he crashes his car in the dark and desolate streets of Raccoon City and meets a little girl, a new series of events start for him. Finally Complete
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**The End of the Knight**

A Resident Evil 2/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Xander get's a little further than Oxnard on his roadtrip. As he crashes his car in the dark and dissolate streets of Raccoon City and meets a little girl, a new series of events start for him. Rated R for gore and language.

A/N Takes place during the summer before season four starts. Xander's on his road trip and he's gotten way past Oxnard.

Chapter 1

Lost

Raccoon City

1999

The windsheild wipers on a classic blue 57' Chevy, whisked back and forth as it's driver steered around a deep puddle of water in the road. As it started to heavily rain again, Xander threw down his road map in frustration. He had been driving for nearly five hours straight and he still hadn't made it to Rochester Pennsylvania yet.

"So much for my summer vacation." Xander muttered to himself. He was only down to a thousand dollars now and he hadn't even seen all the states yet. And being honest with himself he really didn't want to go back to Sunnydale.

His parents told him when he got back that they would have his stuff in the basement and he felt as though he were slipping away from his friends. But on the road...he just couldn't figure out why he liked it so much. It was like it called to him somehow, telling him that just around the corner he would find an adventure.

'Who are you kidding, Xander Harris.' Xander thought to himself. 'Even if you did find an adventure, Buffy's not here to save your ass.'

Dropping his foot a little heavier on the gas, he zoomed by a sign that told him he was thirty minutes away from a place called Raccoon City.

"Finally, civilization." he said to himself as he put down the map. He hadn't seen anyone for what felt like hours. 'Maybe I should just settle down in that city for awhile.' Xander thought to himself. 'I could use the extra money and a shower.' he thought as he raised his arm and sniffed under the pit of his shirt.

Flipping on his radio, he drove the rest of the way towards the city without another thought.

* * *

Xander made it too the town in just under twenty minutes. But as he turned down a main street called Shelby Drive he noticed something strange. Shelby Drive was the first real city street he had come to but he hadn't found one single hint of life. The movie theaters, the diners, the bars were all dark and in the few places that had lights on inside, it didn't look like anybody was around.

In fact he hadn't even seen one single car since he had been on the road.

Checking his watch he saw that it was only nine o'clock, so all the local hangouts should have been teeming with people. Suddenly something ran in front of his car.

"Shit!" Xander screamed out as he hit the brake and swerved, shocked out of his reverie as he struggled to get control back over the car.

The brakes locked and screeched as the Chevy turned to face a light pole. Seeing that he wasn't able to get control over the vehicle, he took his hands off the wheel and braced for impact.

* * *

As Xander finally came too, after a few moments of being unconcious, he groaned and took off his seatbelt. Even though he felt physically fine, he sat there, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Hearing something that sounded like a sizzling noise, he lowered his window and craned his neck out of it and saw smoke billowing out from under his hood.

"Great." Xander said as he opened his door, got out and slammed it shut. "Just great."

Walking to the front of the car, he saw that the front end of it was cleanly wrapped around the pole. "Damn." he said as he touched the hood of it. And that's when he looked around and noticed something was definately wrong.

He had just had an accident and from what he could tell had to be loud and no one in the eerily silent city had come out to investigate. Gathering his stuff from the trunk of the car, he was just about to walk up to one of the businesses and ask for help when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank god." Xander said in relief as he saw two people walking together on the other side of the street. Being alone was definately giving him the creeps.

Most of the streetlights were out, so he could only see them in silhouette only. They were a couple, the woman wore a long formal looking dress with long hair and the man looked like he was just wearing some kind of a jumpsuit.

As the two got closer, Xander could see that they were shuffling around as if they had just recently gotten drunk. Adjusting his duffle bag, he was about to walk up to them and ask them for help until they walked into a shaft of light, from a office building, and saw what they really looked like.

The woman , Xander could tell was probably once beautiful, was now missing half of her face. Maggots had filled where her left eye should have been and her dress was nothing more then rags. And the man didn't look any better. His face had turned gray, was now bloated, and had bloody lesions all over his forehead and face.

Xander didn't even have to think about what they were. He knew they were zombies.

As he backed away all around him, deep, echoing moans of hunger filled the warm night air. Chancing a glance to his left and to his right he saw zombies reaching for him with their skeletal hands, moaning hungrily for their next meal. Not knowing what else to do, he ran down the alley that was right behind him and as his eyes adjusted to the little light that dared spill into the narrow alley, he saw a fire escape for an apartment building a few feet ahead of him.

Feeling the now damned souls of the zombies behind him, he quickly took to the stairs two at a time until he reached the top. Once there he saw a heavy wooden door and prayed to whatever God that would hear him that it was unlocked.

With a thank you on his lips, after hearing a soft metallic click he opened the door, slammed it upon entering and leaned on the door breathing heavily. Standing there as his heart slowed to a normal pace, his nostrails filled with a foul odor. Something that distinctly smelled like shit.

Turning he was just able to move out of the way as a fat zombie lunged at him out of the shadows. It's skin was decaying and a wet sound came out from inside of its gullet as it calmly chewed on what Xander thought was flesh.

As the zombie swallowed whatever it was eating, it lunged at Xander once more. But this time he wasn't as fast as he needed to be and the demon pounced on him, sending both of them sprawling to the ground. As it opened up it's mouth, Xander saw a decaying network of teeth as the thing tried to bite down on him. With strength he didn't know he possessed, he was able to keep it away from his neck.

Searching for something to get the thing off of him, his hand suddenly touched his duffle bag. Chancing a glance over at it, he saw a stake he had whittled, sticking out of one of the outer pockets. Quickly grabbing it, he used the last of his strength, pushed the zombies upper body off of his chest, and plunged the stake through it's head, sending blood riddling down his arms and onto the floor.

With a slight moan, the zombie keeled over and fell at Xander's side. Dead. Relief flooding through him Xander stood up and looked around to make sure, nothing else would jump out at him. Not seeing anything, he calmed down a bit and took a better look at the dimly lit room.

The floor was strewn with books and papers, with tables overturned and blood covering a far wall. There was also a lingering smell of rotten fruit and meat. Xander wanted to leave this house of the dead, but he remembered what fate would be waiting for him outside.

Looking down at his hands, he saw that the blood on it was already starting to dry. Stepping nimbly through the clutter of the dark room, his foot suddenly hit something making him fall to the floor.

As he got to his feet, he looked down at what his foot snagged and he saw the body of a young and very dead and once beautiful hispanic woman. Her now gray and glazed over eyes seemed to look up at him blankly. He knew he didn't have to worry about her getting up to try to kill him, because it looked like something had eaten her throat out. It was like a rabid animal had gotten to her. Then he remembered the first zombie, he killed had been eating something.

Backing away from the body, he walked out of the room and tried to find a place to wash up.

* * *

Xander scrubbed his arms in the bathroom sink with hot water, almost to the brink of taking off the skin. He was tempted to just take a shower, but he didn't want to stay in the apartment any longer than he had to and he didn't want to be caught off guard if some zombies broke in and attacked.

Shutting off the water, he dried his hands off on some decorational towels and looked into the mirror. Besides from looking pasty and sweating, he saw that he had a little cut on his forehead.

"I must have gotten that from the crash." Xander said as he touched it and instantly winced. His whole head was throbbing. Looking down in the cabinet for a first aid kit and some aspiran, he found a little box of band-aid's and smiled. "How ironic is this?" he asked himself as he put the Scooby Doo band-aid on the scratch.

'Now what the hell am I going to do?' he thought as he sat down on the edge of the tub to think. 'I could try to call Buffy or the cops.'

'Or you could grow some balls and fight.' the soldiers voice spoke from the depths of his mind. 'Muffy isn't here to try to fight your battles boy. Stand up for once and be a man.' the Hyena spirits laugh seemed to echo it's agreement with the soldier. But before Xander could comment to the voices, he heard a child's muffled innocent sobs.

"Where is that coming from?" Xander asked himself as he stood to his feet and walked to the door. Bracing himself for the smell, he opened the door and walked into the hallway. Seeing two other doors that he hadn't tried yet, he put his ear to one of the doors and heard a little girl quietly sobbing to herself.

Opening the door he saw a little girl with long raven hair, sitting on her bed in the dark with her head down. He saw that she was quietly hugging herself with her Scooby Doo blanket

"Hey, sweetie are you alright?" Xander asked as he walked into the room.

"Papa." the girl asked as she threw the blanket off and flung herself into Xander's arms. "Papa where have you been?" she asked as she cried into Xander's shoulder. "I thought you would never come for me."

"I'm not your dad sweetheart." Xander said, making the little girl look up at him for the first time.

"No... let me go!" the little girl said as she got out of Xander's grasp. "My papa told me never to talk to strangers." she said as she ran and hid in her closet, locking the door behind her.

'Damn, that zombie I killed must have been her father.' Xander thought to himself. 'And the dead lady must have been her mom.'

'Which makes her your queen and your responsibility.' the Hyena spirit whispered to him as it started to laugh.

'He's right boy.' the soldier put in. 'Now figure out a way to get her out of that closet and then get the hell out of here.'

"Sweetie." Xander said as he walked up to the door and tapped on it. "We don't have alot of time here so we have to go okay."

"No... go away." the little girl told him sternly. "My papa is coming for me."

"No he isn't." Xander blurted out, not thinking.

"Why?" she asked as she started to cry again.

'Way to go, boy.' the soldier muttered sarcastically.

"Because...because he asked me to come and get you." Xander lied.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Me and your dad are good friends."

"Then what's his name ?" the girl asked.

'Damn, this girl is sharp.' Xander thought to himself as he looked around the room for a clue to her father's name. Then he spotted it on her bed. It was a picture of the little girl that ran in the closet, her mom, and her dad. Picking it up he looked on the back of it and read there names.

"Your dad's name is Antonio." Xander said as he walked back to the closet. "And your mom's name is Maria and yours is Roselyn." after a few seconds, Xander heard a click and the closet door opened.

"Did my papa, really send you to get me?" Roselyn asked as she looked up at him. And that's when Xander finally saw her face good. She was the cutest little girl he had ever seen. He guessed that she was about eight. But what stood out the most about her were her strong liquid brown eyes.

"Yeah, he did." Xander said as he looked down at her. "Now get some of your stuff together, we have to leave."

'Well done boy.' the soldier whispered as Roselyn ran off too gather some of her belongings. 'Well done.'

* * *

"What is that smell?" Roselyn asked as Xander led her into the apartment living room. After talking to her he had found out that her father made her stay in her room, because he obviously knew about the zombie attacks. And judging from the newspaper he had found when, Roselyn was changing out of her pajama's and into something else, the whole town might have been infested. Since the phones didn't work, it only confirmed his suspicions.

Learning a little bit more about his friend he found that she had been in her room for almost two days so he had given her both twinkies that he had in his pocket's, until he could find something more suitable to eat. Her father didn't however know that he would get bitten by one and turned into a zombie himself.

"I don't know Rose, just keep your eyes closed." he said as he navigated her around her dead parents bodies.

Before he opened the door to venture out into the night, a glint of something from the moonlight caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw a nine millimeter glock along with two clips sitting on one of the living room tables.

"Thank God." Xander said lowly as he put the clips in the outer part of his duffle and checked the gun. Seeing that it was fully loaded, he popped the magazine back in with an audible click. "Now Rose, remember what I said when we get outside. You're gonna see some strange things, but I want you to be brave and stick close to me."

"Okay." Roselyn whispered. As Xander was about to open the door, they both suddenly heard a loud crashing noise. Looking back at the far end of the room, Xander saw what he thought was a doberman standing by the now broken window.

The once dog, had mottled gray flesh covered with blood and rotting lesions. Shaking the glass off of itself, it's blood red eyes scanned the room and layed it's eyes on Xander and Roselyn. Before the thing could even lunge at them, Xander and Roselyn, who had opened her eyes by now and seen the dead bodies of her parents and the dog, ran out the door and into the night.

TBC...

Please Review...

A/N I didn't know how to work it in the story but, Xander basically kept the soldier and the hyena spirit's since the beginning, well in my story anyway. He's never told the others about it though. The spirit's have never spoken to him directly like this before unless he's in time of great emotional anxiety.

So they'll play as a form of emotional support for Xander and they'll give him advice at times.


	2. Chapter 2 Big Brother Xander

A/N Some of these fight scenes in this fic should be familiar to you guys, because I watched over twenty horror movies, both foriegn and from the U.S. , just to get them right. Especially Dawn of the dead.

Also thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the correction Allen Pit, and if you're talking about Alice then I hate to inform you that she want be apart of the story. I'm a true fan of the old Resident Evil games and Alice just dissappointed me with her very appearance in the movies. I hated her character. Also no, no other demon...well Buffy related demons will be in this fanfic. Only the ones from resident evil will be in this.

Oh and I forgot to mention that this will be a short story.

Chapter 2

Big Brother Xander

Roselyn screamed as she finally came out of her fit of nightmares. Feeling a pair of strong hands grabbing for her, she screamed again but calmed down once she heard Xander's voice.

"Hey, Rose what's wrong?" Xander asked concerned as he pulled her close. After they had left her apartment they had came across alot of zombies. They managed to avoid most of them by ducking down in alleys and taking side streets, but that was quickly wearing them out. Seeing a warehouse that the zombies hadn't been able to break into, the two of them set up camp for the night.

But as they weaved throughout the city, Xander saw first hand how decayed it looked. It was a living nightmare of blood and gore.

"I...I had a bad dream." Roselyn told him as she sat up on her makeshift bed, that was made out of cardboard and old sheets that Xander had found. "It was about my parents."

"I told you Rose, they're fine." Xander lied, not knowing that she had already seen her dead parents.

"No they aren't." she said as she met his gaze. "They're dead."

"No I..." Xander started as he let out a sigh. "I really didn't want to tell you that." he admitted. "There's something strange going on in this town and the only thing I could think of at the time was to get you to safety."

"What do you think is going on and that dog I saw..."

"Hey it's going to be alright." Xander told her as he sat down next to her, leaning his back up against the wall. He hadn't slept a wink last night, because he heard the moaning of the dead and the cries of the people he couldn't save all throughout the night. "I'm not going to lie to you anymore, but honestly the situation is bad. We're gonna get out of this but I think the whole town is full of those zombies we saw last night."

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" Roselyn asked.

"Last night, before we left your place..." Xander shuddered a little at that memory. "I found a news paper that said on the east side of the town was a sort of barrier to keep people from getting in or out of the city. I have a feeling that if we can get there, that we might be able to get out of town."

"I don't want to go back outside." Roselyn said as a cold shiver ran down her spine. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Xander told her soothingly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I've gotten out of worse situation's before and I'm still alive right." 'But that's when I had Buffy protecting me.' he thought to himself. Then the soldiers words struck through to him again, he had to grow up and fight. If not for himself then for Rose.

"But what's gonna happen to me? I...I don't have anymore family."

"I'll get you somewhere safe."

'She's your queen, boy.' the Hyena spoke to him again. 'She knows you now, she's...connected to you. You have to be the one to protect her.'

"Or you could come with me." Xander told her.

"Really?" Roselyn asked surprised. For some reason she felt strangely safe around Xander.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun. You'll have two new aunt's Buffy and Willow." he said as he thought of something. Reaching into his worn green duffle he handed her a silver necklace with a picture inside of him, Buffy, and Willow on a peaceful day in the park. "The blonde is Buffy and the red head is Willow."

"Wow, they're pretty." she said as she tried to hand the necklace back.

"No, I want you to keep it." he said as he undid the clasp on it. Pushing her hair back he put it around her neck. "There you go." he said smiling down at her. "Perfect."

"So are...are you going to be my new papa?" Roselyn suddenly asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I can't. I can't even adopt you." Xander told her. 'Then why did you tell her you would take her with you, you jerk?' Xander thought to himself. 'I have no job, no real home.' "Wait, I can ask Giles to adopt you."

"Who's that?" the inquisitive little girl asked as her brows furrowed with confusion.

"He's a british guy, that's kinda boring but I trust him with my life." Xander told her. "But don't tell him, I said that though." he said as he pointed at her faking being stern.

After another few minutes, Roselyn stood to her feet, strecthed, then sat down in Xander's lap, as he started to instinctly rock her back and forth and hum. Closing his eyes, he started to think of a way to get out of their predicament. Putting her head to his chest, she heard the steady rhythm of his heart beat and it calmed her. It was like he was silently telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Then out of nowhere her stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Xander asked as he looked down at her and smiled. Her stomach answered for her as it let out another little growl. "I only have one Twinkie left." he told her as he reached into his duffle and handed it to her.

When she was gathering her stuff at her house, he had went to the kitchen to try to find something for them to eat later on. That's when he found out where the smell of rotten meat was coming from. Everything they had in the house was spoiled and had maggots coming out of it.

"We have to get on the move soon, so we'll look for some real food later."

As she ripped into the wrapper seconds away from devouring the sweet pastry, she stopped and looked up at him with a frown. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked innocently.

"As long as I can get you food, I'll be fine." Xander told her. Her decision made, she broke the Twinkie in half and gave him some. And to his credit, for the first time in his life he didn't wolf down the treat. He took slow bites and savoured the taste, because he didn't know if he would get another chance to do so.

As they sat back holding on to each other, Roselyn started to tell him a little about her life. It was a perfectly peaceful moment, that was until several roars sounded, and the door to the room they were in was slammed against by a heavy force. It didn't break, but Xander and Rose heard a loud cracking noise.

"Damn, they found us." Xander yelled as he gathered his duffle bag, opened up the heavy window that was behind them and pulled Rose out of it and onto the fire escape.

As they got half-way down the fire escape, they heard the door above them give way. Stopping for a moment Xander looked up and saw about fifteen damned souls slowly spilling out of the window. He could tell that they hadn't spotted them yet, but the slightest noise would alert them to where they were.

Roselyn's nose suddenly started to twitch. Seeing the signs of what was to come Xander attempted to clap his hand over her mouth and nose, but it was too late and she sneezed. Alerted by the noise the things spotted them and shambled forward with a new speed.

"Dammit!"Xander muttered darkly as he looked around below him.

At the moment he had two choices, one would be to sit there and try to fight off the creatures and die horribly. But seeing as though he only had a clip and a half left of bullets that wasn't an option. Or they could jump into the dumpster below and hope they could get away in time.

Seeing as though he only had one true option, he threw his duffle over the railing of the fire escape and watched as it plummeted harmlessly down into the waste recepticle. Hearing the army of the dead approaching, he turned around and drew his pistol out from where it was tucked in his pants and pointed it at the approaching demons. They stopped a few feet from, them growling hungrily, with their arms outstrecthed as saliva dripped from their mouths. Something in their useless mushed brains told them that whatever Xander was holding, was dangerous.

Shifting his gaze from the creatures then back to the dumpster, Xander made his decision.

"Fuck it !" he yelled and leaped off of the fire escape with Roselyn held protectively in his arms.

They both fell the fifteen feet into the dumpster, with Xander taking the impact of the fall. The fall scared Roselyn, making her let go of Xander's hand and causing her to slam her head on the side of the recepticle knocking her unconcious.

Finding his duffle bag, he tossed it out of the dumpster and quickly struggled to get out as fast as possible. As he got out, he reached back in to get Roselyn but she didn't hold her hand out for him. Noticing that she didn't respond, he looked in and saw that she was out cold, with a gash on her forehead with blood trickling from it.

"Damn." he muttered to himself as he quickly slung his bag over his arm and hoisted her out and onto his shoulder.

Getting her out just in the nick of time, one of the creatures leaped off the fire escape and into the dumpster. It was up in an instant, but Xander already held his gun up to the creature's head.

"Gotcha." He said, then pulled the trigger, splattering the wall behind the creature with grey and red brain matter.

Not waiting any longer, he ran off as quickly as he could.

Turning a corner, after hearing more of the dead closing in on his location, he felt a bit of relief wash over him, as he saw a police squad car with the door open, twenty feet away from him. However his relief was short lived as he saw a group of zombies shambling out of the alley ways behind and around the car.

With an almost animalistic growl he ran through them, shooting a few to clear a path. Finally, his hand touched the handle of the passengers door. He quickly threw it open and sat Rose and his bag inside, then shut it and spun around with his gun drawn. Seeing that the horde was still in a state of confusion, because of his suicide run, he leaped over the hood of the car, but stopped cold when he saw a dead cop lying face down next to the backend of the car.

Pointing his gun to the ground, he quickly edged forward. A few steps closer and he could see that it was a young male cop. His hat obscured the face, but Xander could see dozens of small bite wounds all over his body.

'The poor guy was probably trying to save somebody.' he thought to himself.

Swallowing heavily, he rolled the man over and nearly vomited, as he saw that his rib cage was torn into. Not looking at the cops face, he started to undo his gun holster, which had the standard 9mm glock in it. If Xander had been paying better attention, he would have seen that the cop had opened his glazed over eyes.

As Xander was about to stand up, with the gun holster procured in his hands, the zombie cop lunged up, but by a foriegn reflex, Xander's hand snapped up and he shot it in the head. Not knowing why, or how he had known to do that, Xander jumped in the car and shut the door.

He quickly slammed the gas pedal down and several of the creatures were thrown by the vehicles front end.

"That was a close one." he mumbled to himself, as Rose moaned next to him. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Oooo." She moaned, making Xander take his eyes off the road and turn to her. As carefully as he could, he reached out and touched the gash on her forehead, making her wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked as he looked back at the road and withdrew his hand.

"Yeah." Rose told him dazily. "What happened?"

Before he could answer the front bumper of the car slammed into one of the undead, splattering body parts and blood in every direction. The roars and moans of the dead grew fainter as he drove faster, but they still sounded relatively strong.

"Dammit." Xander said as he looked at the gas gauge.

"What's wrong." she asked as she looked over at him.

"We're almost out of gas." He regrettably told her. 'Maybe that's why that cop tried to get out of his car.' Xander mused to himself. 'He was trying to make a run for it.' As fate had it there were no zombies in their immediate surroundings, as the car lurched, sputtered, slowed, and finally died.

"Come on." Xander said as he heard loud roars in the distance. He knew if they stayed in the car longer then the needed then they would litterally be dead meat. Grabbing a shotgun, that was holstered in a wooden weapons rack next to him and his duffle bag he stepped out of the car.

Quickly snapping the police gun holster around his waist, he looked around, and rolled his eyes as he saw something that would work for a temporary shelter. A strip club was just down the road. A neon sign sat on top of it flashing, and promising girls, girls, girls. Normally he wouldn't go to a place like that, except about a month ago when his car broke down in oxnard and the only way he could get it fixed was to strip, and especially with a little girl. But then considering the circumstances he didn't have much of a choice.

Securing the shotgun in his duffle bag along with the hand full of shells he found for it in the glove box, he took another look around and saw that the coast was clear.

"Alright, let's go." he said after he made sure Rose was behind him and closed his door. That proved to have been a big mistake. Several of the undead, unseen by them at the time, were alerted by the noise and came charging in force.

"Run. Run!" Xander yelled, making sure she knew where to run and fired a shot into the crowd.

Seeing that she was already halfway there, Xander drew the other pistol out of it's holster and ran after her. The creatures were gaining, but Xander pumped his legs for all he was worth and ran faster. He was almost right behind her.

Looking up he saw that a group of the dead had formed at the end of the street, right by the club.

"Keep running!" Xander yelled back, then turned and started blasting into the approaching crowd.

Rose turned at his voice, but couldn't understand what he was doing. Until after a moment she figured out that he was clearing a path for her. Not taking what he was doing for granted, she ran right through the zombie mob and they paid little attention to her, because they were far too busy trying to get a piece, literally, of her brother. And that's what she thought of him now. He was her brother.

Finally making it to the big steel door of the club she grabbed the handle and pulled. But to her dismay it didn't budge. "No!" she yelled as a gunshot fired through the air by her head and the glass on the tiny window by the door shattered.

"Get inside!" she heard Xander yell, and turned to look. At least two dozen of the zombies were chasing Xander now, and he was running toward her.

Litterly shaking, she was too terrified to move until she saw the look in Xander's eye's as he got nearer and nearer. It was like he was silently pleading with her to start moving. Pushing down her fear, she climbed through the tiny window, cutting her legs along the way and fell through onto the floor.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, she ran to the door slid the heavy lock away, swung the door open and screamed.

Blood dripped down the things open shirt. His clothes were torn and dirty, and his entire body was shaking. Fearfully, Rose took a step back as the zombie started to slowly lurch towards her.

Suddenly a titanic boom rang out and the top left side of the zombies head dissappeared. Before it could fall to the ground, she watched as Xander appeared behind it and pushed it back out into the street. Throwing his bag into the half lit room along with his shotgun , Xander turned and closed the door on the army that dared tried to enter.

"We did it." Xander said breathing heavily as he slumped to the floor, leaning against the door. "Are you okay?" he asked as she ran into his arms and as the zombies hit uselessly on the doors. 'There's no way they're getting through solid steel.' he thought to himself. 'We're safe.'

"I...I cut my legs." she said still in shock.

After bandaging her legs up, with the Scooby Doo band-aids that he had taken from her house, he stood up to go exploring in their shelter. Cutting on the flashlight, that was made into his shotgun, he scanned the dimly lit room with it's narrow beam of light.

"Look food." Rose said almost cheerfully, as she walked away from behind him and up to a table. And sure enough there was a plate of food on the table. As Xander pointed the flashlight at it, he saw that it was a plate of hot wings and curly fries.

"It's still hot." Xander commented as he touched the hot wings with his finger. 'And it looks normal.'

Hearing a strange noise somewhere behind them, Xander quickly turned around, cocked his shotgun and scanned the room. 'Maybe I'm just hearing things.' he thought to himself, not seeing anything.

Suddenly something stood up from under a table, making Rose scream and Xander jump back. Before he could fire off a shot, it slammed into him knocking the shotgun out of his hands, sending it spinning on the floor. Whatever was on top of him was still warm and almost super strong as it held him down and into place. As the shotgun stopped spinning, the light from the flashlight illuminated him and whatever or rather whomever was on top of him.

As Xander's adjusted to the light shining on him, his eye's widened as he saw who was on top of him.

"Kendra?" he asked, his mouth hanging wide open.

A/N I know the last part was strange, (seeing as though Kendra had been dead for some time) but everything will be explained in the next chapter. Keep reviewing, it helps me to get more chapters out.

TBC...

Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3 Old Faces, New Places

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews, especially Seraphwalker and Allen Pitt. To BAKAMAN, If this was gonna be a longer story, then I would have added Wolfram and Hart into the story. But as it stands now, they aren't connected to one another.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm working on the next one's as we speak.

Chapter 3

Old Faces, New Places

"You're alive." the Kendra lookalike said as she got off of Xander.

"I...I was going to say the same thing about you." Xander said still in shock as he stood to his feet as well.

"Sorry about jumping on you like that." the girl said as she moved over to a dimmer switch and cut the lights on a little brighter. "I thought you were one of those things."

As she turned around Xander finally saw her face. She didn't have her hair in braids like Kendra did, it was shoulder length and slightly curly, but the pouty lips and the pretty face were still there. It had to be her.

"It's alright." Xander said not taking his eyes off of her, even as Rose ran up to his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing his stare. "Never seen a girl before?"

"No it's...you just look exactly like a friend I lost awhile back." Xander said lowering his head.

"I'm sorry." the girl said a little saddened. She knew what it was like to lose someone. "And what's your name sweetie?" she asked as she noticed the little girl hiding behind Xander, peeking out at her.

"Roselyn." she replied shyly as she grabbed Xander's hand.

"And my name is Xander." he replied as he held his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Marie." she told them simply.

"Xander, I'm hungry." Rose spoke up as her stomach growled again. Her fear of what happened earlier nearly forgotten.

"Then you can have my food." Marie said pointing at her plate. "There's plenty of other stuff in the back." watching Rose move away to devour the food, Xander grabbed Marie by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"So do you know what's going on in the city?" Xander asked as he got far enough away so Rose wouldn't hear.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Marie whispered to him. Then she looked over at Rose who was silently eating her food.

"When I first came to the city last night, I almost got chowed down on by some zombies. I started running and ended up in her apartment." Xander explained, as he followed her line of vision.

"And her parents?"

"Dead."

"Damn." Marie said with a shake of her head.

"So are you sure you don't know anything about what's going on?" Xander asked as he gave her a look. "Before me and her left her apartment, I found a newspaper that said something about an outbreak and that some company sealed up the city to keep people from getting in or out."

"That damn blockade." Marie said as she leaned up against a table. "I left this place once to go there and try to get out of this damn city. The whole town was there and somebody that was infected turned into a zombie in the front lines, so the Umbrella company leader ordered us all back into the city and had his men open fire on us. So I didn't have a choice but to come back here."

"So you're a stripper?" Xander asked.

"What else would a girl that looks like me be doing?" Marie asked teasingly as she made a show of her wearing skin tight black jeans, high heels, and a see thru pink shirt with a black bra underneath. She totally missed the sad look that Xander had on his face. "Wait, I do remember something though." she said thinking back to something she had read.

"Even as a kid, I was always fascinated with sci-fi stuff, so when I read an article in the paper a few months ago it really caught my attention."

"What happened?" Xander asked intrigued as he sat on the table next to her.

"A few months ago there was a special team of cops called S.T.A.R.S. that went up into the mountains to investigate some cannibal killings." Marie started. "For month's now people have been dissappearing and some have been...eaten." she shuddered a little at that.

"Anyway, the cops went up there and only a handful of them came back making allegations that zombies were there. I laughed at that at first, but now..." she gestured with her hands.

"Just like you, I watched a ton of scifi and horror movies." Xander started. "I fought zombies before but somehow I think these are different. I think if these guys bite you that..."

"We'll turn into zombies." Marie finished for him. "That's how I think whatever happened in this city, happened so quickly. It was because the zombies from the mountains were biting people out here."

"So how long has the city been like this?"

"For about three day's now." Marie said with a sigh.

"Damnit." Xander muttered to himself as the soldier whispered something to him.

"What is it?" Marie asked concerned.

"We have to get out of here." Xander said as he walked over and retrieved his shotgun from the floor.

"Are you crazy?" Marie asked, only a step behind him. "We have plenty of food and clean water here. The best thing for us to do is just wait here until help comes."

"That's what you don't understand." Xander told her as he started checking to see how much ammo he had. "Help isn't coming."

"What? How do you know..."

"Because I was pos... because I had a soldier for a friend a long time ago and he told me what happens to places when there's an outbreak of this magnitude."

"What happens?" she asked. "What happens?" she asked louder, after not getting a response from him.

"They're gonna nuke this place." Xander said as he swallowed hard. "You said that this place has been like this for over three days now, so I'm guessing that in the next night or so the army or somebody else is gonna come here and end this place for good."

"I...I can't believe that." Marie stammered. "They have to look for survivors."

"They want." Xander said giving her a sad look. "There's to much of a chance that the virus or whatever the hell is causing these people to turn into zombies will leak out."

"Damn."

"Yeah." Xander agreed with her. They were so screwed. "Do you have a map of the city? I want to find out where the nearest police station or gun shop is. If we're gonna get out of the city, then we have to get more fire power."

"Well, I do have a map." she said as she walked around the bar to try to find it. "But it's not gonna do you any good to try to go to the police station or the gunshop." she said as she found the map and handed it to him.

"Why?" he asked confused, as he layed the map down and started to look over it.

"Because the police station, was one of the first places that fell." she told him sadly. "And the nearest gunshop is almost on the other side of town and even if we do get there it'll probably be already looted."

'She's right.' Xander thought to himself. 'What am I going to do now?'

'Go to the mall.' the soldier whispered to him. He saw through Xander's eyes and saw that the mall was close to them.

"The mall?" Xander asked increduously.

"What about it?" Marie asked as she frowned at him. For some reason she felt that he was talking to himself and not her.

"I was just looking at the map and I saw that the mall is only about a block from where we are." Xander covered. "I'm sure they have a sporting goods shop and a hardware store. Even if they don't have any weapons at the sporting goods store, we can still make bombs and other weapons from the hardware place."

"I'm with you, but there's no way I'm going back out that way." Marie said as she pointed at the door.

"Do you have a sewer access door?" Xander asked as he looked from the door, back to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we can avoid the zombies all together if we go through there. If this place is anything like Sunnydale, the same routes in the sewers will lead us right where we need to be on the surface."

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked. "What if there are zombies down there. We'll be sitting ducks."

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Xander said with a shrug. "There are just to many of these things out on the street."

"You seem calm about this whole thing." she commented as she looked up at him.

"Lady, where I'm from we go through this kinda stuff all the time." he replied with a smile. "Do you have any place where I can wash up?"

"Yeah, there's a shower through that door." she said as she pointed to a red door across the room. "But why do you want to shower, when we're gonna go through the sewer system?"

"I just wanted to wash off some of this gunk." he said as he showed all the blood and gore that covered him and is clothes. "Do you mind watching..."

"I don't mind watching her at all." she said as she took one of his guns.

"Do you know how to use..." his sentence was cut off as she checked the gun over, almost military style and chambered a bullet. "I guess so. Rose, I'll be back in a few minutes, so be good for Marie." he said as he grabbed his duffle and headed for the room, then stopped when the soldier whispered something to him.

"Rose come here, I want to show you how to do something."

* * *

"So where are you from?" Marie asked Xander as they gathered a bag and tossed more food in it.

"Sunnydale, California." he replied as Rose handed him a can of peaches. "What about you?"

"Can, I be truthful with you?" she asked, only for him to nod his head. "We'll I'm originally from Jamaica, but when I was five I ran away from home."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"To make a long story short, some guy came to my parents house and tried to take me and my twin sister away. I got scared and ran away, but my sister stayed and my parents let him take her. I basically snuck from boat to boat, travelled from state to state and somehow ended up in Raccoon City."

"This man." Xander said as he took her hand in his. "Was his name Mr. Zabuto?"

"Yeah." Marie said as her brows furrowed in confusion. "How did you kn..."

"Because, I think I knew your sister." Xander blurted out.

"What? Where is she? You have too..."

"I'm sorry." Xander cut her off again. "But she died trying to save me and my friends lives."

"When?" Marie asked as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"The 12th of May, back in 98' " Xander told her. During the summer of her death he had talked to Giles and learned all he could about Kendra. The folder he got never said she had a sister though. And he would never forget the day of her death. It was the day that he had let down another one of his friends, or potential friends. 'If only I had been faster.' "I'll never forget Kendra's sacrifice."

"Kendra?" Marie asked. "That wasn't my sister's name. Her name was Bianca."

"The Council must have changed her name." Xander realized. He then remembered what Kendra had told the Scooby Gang, when they first met. She told them that a Slayer must sacrifice eveything. Even family. Then he realized something else. "Wait you said that Mr. Zabuto tried to take both of you, right?"

"Yeah." she replied not following what he was asking.

"Well, have you been having any strange dreams lately or have you been able to lift and do things you thought were impossible?"

"Yes, I thought I was going crazy for awhile. And I can't explain it but every since this disaster happened, I've wanted... no craved to go out and fight those monsters."

"I think I can explain it, but I have to ask you one last question to make sure. When did you first start feeling this way?"

"It was...It was sometime in june back in 97'."

'The night Buffy died from drowning.' Xander thought to himself. "You're a Slayer."

"A what?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

After much needed talking about what really went bump in the night, the group gathered all of their supplies and headed for the sewer access. That was until Xander thought of something.

"Wait, I want to try to get a birds eye view of the town first. That's go to the roof first and see just how bad things are."

As they got to the top floor, and walked through the dark and quite spooky hallway, Xander suddenly heard a crash coming from one of the only two doors on the floor.

"Marie, I thought you were here alone?" Xander asked as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"I was." she replied.

With a grim look, Xander hefted up his glock and slowly walked to the door he heard the noise from.

"Alright, on the count of three, I'm going to open up this door." he told them lowly. "One, two, ... Three!" he said as he opened the door, only to find nothing standing there. "I guess, I was just hearing things." he said as something quickly shambled up behind him. Turning he saw a perfectly normal, half naked blonde standing there.

"Tamara?" Marie asked. As if it were a reply, Tamara opened her mouth and a thick foam of red blood poured out of it.

"Holy shit!" Xander shouted out as he jumped back and raised up his gun.

The combined shots of his and Marie's gun's tore through the creatures body, ripping the woman apart as she splattered across the office floor in a mess of liquified flesh.

"Did you know her?" Xander asked as the zombie stripper, layed motionless on the ground in a pool of her own blood, finally dead.

"She...she was a good friend of mine." Marie said after a few moments. "Let's just go to the roof and then get out of here."

"I'm right behind you." Xander told her, as he watched her retreating form. Finally making it to the top of the building, Xander savoured the hot, but fresh air that whipped past his skin.

That was until the wind shifted and filled his nostrails with a foul stench. It was a smell that he would forever remember. It was the smell of death.

"What is that noise?" Marie asked as her Slayer hearing picked up something. As Xander strained to hear, he heard something too. It started off low, but then became a loud clammering and deep wails, that eventually got even louder.

Moving over to the edge of the building, beside the pink and red neon sign, Xander looked down and his mouth dropped at what he saw. There on the street, was what seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of zombies, all wailing, all reaching up, all moaning, and all of them surrounded the building.

"Oh my God!" Marie said as she took a step back.

"No!" Rose cried as she held on to Xander's leg, in complete terror.

As Xander scanned through the sea of the dead, an unusually large demon was standing exactly in the middle of it and it caught his eye. It was between seven and eight feet tall wearing an all black trench coat, had impossibly broad shoulders and it's arms were longer than they should have been. But it's similarities to a human ended there.

It's face or lack there of, looked like something from a true horror movie like leatherface. It's eye's or slit's that Xander could see looked to be stapled over and his skin color looked like the scab that a person would peel off of a sore. But what was most standoutish about the creature was it's mouth. The lower half of it's face was giant square of white teeth, set in a lipless mouth against dark red gums. What Xander didn't know was that he was looking at Umbrella's newest creation. He was looking at Nemesis.

"Ssstaarrss..." it clearly said in a nearly earth shaking voice, that sounded more like an animal's growl. That one word made Xander take a look at his belt buckle on his gun holster and the insignia of the S.T.A.R.S. was clearly written across it.

"Merciful Zeus." Xander said lowly as he took a step back. And that was one of the last things, Xander got to say as Nemesis picked up his huge rocket launcher and opened fire.

TBC...

Please Review...


	4. Chapter 4 STARS pt1

A/N Thanks for the great reviews. To Darklight, you know you can't keep any good slayer out of Sunnydale. To Allen Pitt, I more so just wanted to have a little fun, by having there be three slayers at one time. I mean wasn't it just convenient how the first showed up in season three. At that time, Marie would have still been alive and so was Faith and Buffy.

And the First is somehow partly connected to the Slayer line. So by there being three, that gave it a foot hole to step into our reality. But because Marie died, because Xander wasn't there to help save her from Raccoon and the nuke it lost it's foothole and had to wait for another oppurtunity. Buffy's death and resurrection.

Also you have to remember that I said I was basing this fic off the game and the movie. In the game, Nemesis' primary objective was to eliminate all S.T.A.R.S. members. And seeing that Xander just happened to have something with that insignia on it, Nemesis decided to attack him.

Chapter 4

S.T.A.R.S. pt.1

"Everybody get down!" Xander screamed out as he saw the missles coming. Quickly pushing Rose to the ground, he ducked himself as the first, then the second missle hit. It was an earth shattering blast, that nearly knocked him off what was left of the side of the building.

Nearly being knocked unconcious, he looked through the haze of fire, that the missles had caused, and saw that Nemesis was slowly moving away through the sea of the dead, knocking and killing anything that dared get in his way.

'He probably think's you're dead.' the Hyena whispered to him.

'The question is why did he want to kill me in the first place?' Xander asked of it.

'How am I supposed to know?' the Hyena mentally shrugged in Xander's mind. 'I'm just as voice.'

With a roll of his eyes and a wince, Xander rolled over and saw that the others were groaning and trying to sit up.

"Are you guy's okay?" Xander asked as he successfully stood to his feet.

"Just, peachy." Marie said with a wince of her own, as she got off from on top of Rose. She had seen the missles coming and with reflexes she didn't even know she had, she jumped on top of the little girl to protect her with her body. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked as she helped Rose to her feet.

"Yeah." Rose replied as she brushed off her clothes.

"What was that thing?" Marie asked as she walked up to Xander.

"I don't know." he replied as he cleared some wooded debris off of his discarded duffle. "But I don't want to stick around to find out." as soon as those words left his mouth, another huge explosion rocked the building sending a huge fireball billowing out of the roof access door.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as the first wave of smoke started to waft over towards them.

"We were storing alcohol and wine barrels on the top floor." Marie answered over the loud roar of the fire. "That thing must have hit them when he fired off those missles."

As if to prove her theory another explosion occured, crumbling the far left side of the building.

"What do we do now?" Marie asked as she saw the fire slowly but surely devouring the club.

"We can't go back down there." Xander said as he swallowed hard and walked over to the far left side of the building. "We have to jump. There's another building next to us that's a floor shorter then us. It's only a ten foot drop down on the building."

"Or more like fifteen. Plus we have an eight foot gap to jump across." Marie said as she walked up next to him. "We'll break our necks if we try to make that jump."

"What other choice do we have?" he asked. "Sit here and wait to burn to death? You'll be fine anyway, you're a slayer."

"But..."

"No but's." Xander cut her off. " I know that we just met, but I need you to trust me." he said as he grabbed her around the arms softly.

"I...I..trust you." Marie said after a moment. There was something about his eyes that made him trustworthy. It was just how calm he seemed, how sure of himself.

"Rose, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied without skipping a beat.

"Alright." Xander said as he picked up their bags, walked over to the edge of the building and threw them over to the next one with an audible clunk. "We're gonna have to take a running jump, to avoid falling down the gap between buildings. Marie since you're the strongest, I need for you to piggyback Rose and jump over to the other side."

"What about you?" Marie asked as she crouched down and let the little girl hop on her back. She seemed almost weightless.

"I'll be right behind you." he replied as some smoke started to enter his lungs, causing him to cough. "Now go!"

Taking another look at her new friend and then down at the opposing building, she took about eight steps back and ran in a virtual blur. Making it to the edge of the building and with a slight scream from herself and Rose, she jumped and to her amazement landed on the other roof with the grace of a cat.

Seeing that they made it and knowing that he only had one shot at this, Xander backed back almost the same distance and took off in a run. As he made the jump, something in his mind told him that he wasn't going to make it.

Halfway over the gap, he started to fall. Stretching his arms out to try to grab the ledge of the other building, he missed, but his arm was grabbed by Marie's dainty hands. With a little grunt, she used her slayer strength and helped him over the side, where he fell on the roof in a heap breathing heavily.

"Thank you." Xander wheezed out as he sat up. Before Marie could comment, another explosion occured, knocking the neon sign off the side of the strip club. Standing to his feet, he watched as it fell upon a mass of zombies on the street. He would forever remember the awful aroma of burning flesh and the howling of the walking dead.

"Come on." Xander said as he scooped up his duffle bag and his shotgun. "We can use the fire as a distraction, to get away."

"Where are we going?" Marie asked as she picked up her pistol, handed Rose her backpack with her clothes in it, and retrieved their food bag.

"We're going through the sewers." Xander said as he glanced at her for a second and then at the fire escape of the building.

Three Hours Later

After awhile the trio had to come out of the sewers, because of a dead end and as they reached the surface they found out was that the city was like a virtual maze. And what made it even worse was that they had to make a few detours, because of the damaged parts of the city. They had to go through an infested basketball court, another alley, and a parked bus that had reeked from the sprawled corpses inside.

But to there amazement and joy, they had little resistance in the way of their zombie problem. Finally making it to the mall, they all let out a sigh of relief as they entered it through the back. They were especially happy since it seemed to be zombie free.

"Why do we have to wear these things again?" Marie asked as she twirled around in her all black duster. She wasn't complaining about it because of it's weight, but rather because it was summer time and very hot.

"Because they're bite resistant." Xander said as he walked up to her in his matching duster. "See look." he said as he bit on her coat covered arm. She felt a little pressure, but it seemed as though his teeth couldn't penetrate the thick leather.

"So are you almost done gathering weapons?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I found a few more guns, tons of ammo, strangle wire, I've even improvised on a few things. What about you?" he asked, only for her to hold up a collaspable black hunting bow, a bag of arrows, and a machete.

"What's up with the Robin Hood act?" Xander asked as he cracked a real smile, for the second time since this nightmare.

"I just don't feel comfortable with guns." Marie informed him. "Beside's I thought that we could conserve ammo like this."

"Still though." Xander said getting serious. "I think that you should still carry a gun." he said as he handed her his shotgun. "Just in case."

After handing her the shotgun and three boxes of shells, Rose ran up to them, with a cute little dark pink duster, breathing heavily and with a worried look on her face.

"Xander, Marie come quick." she said panting. "I found something."

After following the excited little girl into the main lobby, they found that the skylight had been busted through and a large metal crate sat in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Xander muttered to himself as he looked in the box and saw weapons of all kinds in the crate. What was wierd about them was that they were impossibly bigger than what normal weapons should look like. They looked as if they belonged to a giant.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang at the main mall windows. As they looked up they saw three zombies pressed against the glass of the window eyeing them hungrily. Their disintegrating and bloody faces smeared the glass.

They clawed mindlessly at the window, their ashy, ravaged faces, spoke of the horrors of their deaths. And from across the street, Xander saw dark shapes shambling out into the open.

"It's okay guy's." Xander said as he put his arms out and pushed him and the others back. "That's bullet proof glass. There's no way they can break..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a zombie flew towards the window with the speed of a bullet. As it exploded in a horrible vision of gore, against the window, a horrible shrieking sound filled the air. Looking up in shock at what had thrown the zombie with such great force, they saw a hulking figure toss the other zombies away as if they were rag dolls.

For a moment Xander thought that it was the creature, that had destroyed the club earlier, but as it stepped into the light he saw that it was something else all together. It stood almost six feet tall, with long arms that dragged to the ground, glowing blood red eyes, patches of grey fur all over it's body, and the bloody and mutated face of an ape.

Letting out another ungodly roar, the zombie ape started banging on the window, with enough brute force to put spider web like cracks on it.

"What the hell is that?" Marie asked with wide eyes.

"They must have had a few mutations at the local zoo." Xander said as he grabbed her by the arm. "Now let's go before..."

To late. A shower of glass exploded in the room as the zombie ape let out a howl of victory and quickly entered the room. The thing tilted its head back, closed it's eyes, and took in the scents of the air. It smelled fear. Upon seeing the ape Rose let out a whimper, and hearing the noise the creature snapped its head toward her.

She screamed and hid behind Xander, and seeing the movement the deteriorating creature began to slowly run towards them. Followed by a few zombies that slowly shambled into the room.

'Fuck.' was all Xander could think as he took both glocks out of their holsters and opened fire.

TBC...

Please Review...


	5. Chapter 5 STARS pt2

Chapter 5

S.T.A.R.S. pt.2

Boom! Boom! BOOM! Was all Xander could hear from the loud retorts of his glocks and Marie's shotgun blasts. But to both of their dismay, the bullets seemingly had little effect.

As he jumped back, to see if Rose was behind him, he prepared to run until he heard the repetition of a high powered rifle, that ripped through the apes body. Before he could look over to see who was shooting, Marie poked him on the shoulder with her elbow. Following where she was pointing, he saw three zombies actually running towards them.

But as he lifted up his guns, they clicked empty.

"Hold my hand." Xander quickly said as he threw down his glocks, causing Marie to look at him funny, but do as he asked. "Now when I tell you too, jump over that way." he said as he slipped something into her hand and waited until the undead got closer. "Now!"

Marie and Xander then let go of each others' hands, dropping a length of wire between them. As the undead creatures approached, they stepped apart and pulled the wire taut, causing the demons to run into the wire, getting clotheslined by it, cutting off their heads.

Hearing the bangs of the assault rifles die out, Xander finally looked over to see who had saved his and the others lives'. There was a beautiful brunette, wearing a tight blue halter top, a miniskirt, boots, and a shoulder holster carrying a 9mm glock. And behind her stood a little blonde haired girl with a school uniform, carrying a heavy looking backpack. And beside her stood a tall deathly pale man, that looked like he was cuban or south american, wearing black tactical body armor, carrying an assault rifle.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jill Valentine asked as she stepped forward.

* * *

"So that's when we heard your gunfire and we came to investigate." Jill was saying, puffing on a cigarrette, as she and the group huddled together in one of the downstairs shops. Carlos had mistaken Xander for a military man, because he was the first to call out that their was a parimeter breach. After quickly dismissing that, they gathered some heavy furniture and the like and put it in front of the broken window so other zombies wouldn't find their way in.

"I'm sorry to hear about the team you lost." Xander told Jill sadly. Peyton Wells, L.J., Terri Morales, and Nicholai Ginovaeff. Those were just the names of a few of the innocent people who had lost their lives because of Umbrella's sick games. "But this...Dr. Ashford, do you really think he can get us out of the city?"

"As far as we know he's dead." Carlos said as he started to violently shake. "After we retrieved his daughter, we lost communications with him."

"Well did he atleast tell you how we could get out of the city, before you lost contact with him?"

"No..." Carlos answered, Xander's question as he began to cough a little louder and shiver a little more.

"Are you okay, man?" Xander asked worried.

"No." Marie said realizing what was going on. "He's infected."

"Son of a..." Xander started as he stood to his feet. "When the hell were you going to tell us that?" he asked as they started to argue.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Angela Ashford asked. Her and Rose had become quick friends and had moved away from the others so they could talk privately.

"I don't know. You know how grown ups are." Rose answered with a smile. "So where are you from?"

"I'm originally from, England."

"Me and my brother Xander are gonna go there one day." Rose told her almost dreamily. "He said that he's gonna show me the world."

"Your brother?" Angie asked with raised eyebrows. "I highly doubt that...he is your brother." she said as she looked back at him arguing with Jill.

"My...my papa and mama are dead." Rose said as she lowered her gaze. "Xander takes care of me now."

"I'm sorry." Angie said sympathetically as she layed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Bugger this, I have to take off this backpack." she said as she slipped the item in question off her back and layed it down with an audible clunk to the floor. "It was bloody hurting my back."

"What's in it?" Rose asked, immediately curious.

"Something my father told me to keep safe." she replied as she pulled the bag closer to herself. "Hey that's a pretty necklace." Angie said changing the subject.

"Xander gave it to me." Rose replied as she looked down at it and undid the clasp. Handing it over to her friend, she saw a gold necklace around Angie's neck. "Who gave that to you?"

"Oh, um my father." Angie replied as she took off the gold necklace and as Rose could see it had a small pendant at the end of it. "Who are these girls in this picture with your...brother?"

"They're gonna be my new aunt's." Rose replied as she examined the pendant carefully. There was just something strange about it. "The one with the blonde hair is Buffy and the one with the red hair is Willow."

And that's when Angie realized just how close knit her and Xander were. Which left her to wonder that if something really did happen to her father, would somebody be there for her like that.

"Oh no!" Rose cried out as she held up Angie's necklace. The pendant part looked as though it were slit in half. "Did I break it?"

"No,no, no." Angie assured her as she took her necklace back. "You just undid a clasp for the secret compartment." As she went to close it, she noticed a tiny slip of paper in it and read it. Once she did so, her eyes went wide and she looked down at her backpack.

"Bomb, what bomb?" Jill asked after she convinced Xander and Marie not to kill Carlos. If he did change into one of the undead, she would be the one to kill him. Nobody else.

"Xander seems to think that because of what happened here, that the army is going to drop a bomb on the city." Marie answered.

"What proof do you have?" Jill asked as she looked at him.

"It's standard military procedure to...purify an area, if there's an outbreak of this size." Xander explained. Before Jill could ask another question, Carlos cut in.

"He's right." he said as he coughed again. "But, I'm not so sure that it's going to be the army that does it. From what I've seen, Umbrella will want to destroy Raccoon first, to avoid being exposed as the culprit."

"Good, thing we have proof." Jill said as she held up the video camera. On it was proof of what Umbrella had done to the city. The bio weapons...the zombies. She held in a tear though, as she thought about the people who had given up there lives to make sure that it had stayed safe.

"Xander! Xander!" Rose yelled out his name as she ran into his waiting arms.

"What is it soldier?" Xander asked with a smile as he scooped her up.

"I think me and Angie found a cure."

* * *

"Are you kidding?" Carlos asked at the end of Xander's tales of Sunnydale. After curing him thirty minutes ago of the disease, Xander had apologized to him for trying to kill him and the two had become friends.

"Every word of it." Xander told him as he helped move another box away from the broken window. He had told them of his plan to get to the barrier and out of the city. Not having any other plan at the moment they decided to follow him. "So what about you?"

"There's not much to tell." Carlos said with a shrug. "Where I'm from there's nothing but famine, disease, and war. I come from a long line of military men, so war was in my blood. And when Umbrella basically moved into our country they saw that in me and offered me a job. I send money back to my parents every week. I thought I actually had a chance to do good, but now..."

"Hey, man I would have done the same thing." Xander said as he clapped a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know what Umbrella was up to. Beside's your family was starving, what else could you have done?"

"I guess you're right." Carlos said as he let his shoulders sag as he picked up another box. Seeing that he was still kinda depressed, Xander decided to change the subject.

"So was your father in any major wars or just those of your homeland?"

"Actually he served in Nam." Carlos said, reliving all the stories that his father used to tell him as a child. But one of the stories stuck out to him at the moment. "I remember, I used to sit on his lap for hours as he told me some stories of his time at war."

'All my father did for me was beat me and make me get him some more beers.' Xander thought to himself, even as Carlos was still talking.

'Quiet boy!' the soldier in him growled. 'Olivera...damnit I think I know that name.'

'You know Carlos?'

'No.' the soldier realized. 'I know his father.'

"My father accidently stepped on a land mine." Carlos continued with his story. "But a soldier..."

"Pushed him out of the way and your dad lost his leg, but the soldier died that night." Xander finished for him.

"Ho...how did you know that?" Carlos asked. Then he thought about what he had told him. "The halloween possession. You were serious." At the time Carlos thought that Xander was crazy when he told him of the real things that went bump at night. But seeing first hand what had happened to Raccoon City, he was willing to believe a duck could pull a truck at the moment.

"Sargent Thomas Perry, sir." Xander said as he gave him a salute. One that made Carlos stand up straighter and salute him right back.

"My dad, looked for his family for years before he came back home." Carlos told him. "He wanted to somehow pay his family back, but he found out the soldier didn't have any. And since my father isn't here... I'm in your debt."

"But..."

"No but's, sir." Carlos said with a new found respect for Xander. "If you need anything, it's yours."

"Alright then." Xander said not wanting to argue. "I need you to do me a favor then."

"Name it."

"If...if anything happens to me...I want you to get Rose someplace safe. I want you to protect her."

"You have my word, sir." Carlos said as he put a hand on Xander's shoulder. "You love her don't you?"

"She's my sister." Xander replied as he looked back and smiled as he saw Rose and Angie, probably laughing from a dumb joke that he had taught her.

"So are you guy's ready to go?" Marie asked as she ran up to them.

"Ready." Carlos and Xander said as they moved the last piece of furniture out of the way.

"Good. Jill said that she spotted a van on the way over here. She's gonna hot wire it and we'll be out of here for good."

"Alright." Carlos said as he turned to leave. "Let's..."

"No..." Marie said as she held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked as he immediately, ran up to her side.

"I feel...there's something not right here." she told him. She had felt this feeling before. It was when the first wave of zombies entered the city. Searching the room carefully, she suddenly looked above the ceiling and found her source of discomfort and took a step back.

Following her line of vision Carlos and Xander saw a strange four legged creature with no eyes and a grotesque long tongue clinging to the ceiling. Perhaps this was human once, but that was a long time ago.

As it started to move, the three foot long tongue swayed. Looking closer, Xander saw that the the pink fleshy tongue was covered in a thousand tiny barbs. This monster was the stuff of nightmares. Really fucked up nightmares. The kind serial killers have.

And what was worse, it was right above where Jill, Angie, and Rose were further down, in the mall.

"Ji...!"

"No." Xander whispered to cut off Carlos' shout. "That thing'll probably drop down and kill them if you shout." he said as he looked at it and noticed again that it had no eyes. Putting his hands together, he started to signal and prayed to God, that Rose remembered what he taught her.

* * *

"What the hell is Xander doing?" Jill asked as she looked up at him and saw him doing, what she thought were baseball signals.

"He..he's telling us to run." Rose said remembering the signal that he had taught her in the club.

"I'm not going to argue." Jill said as she stepped forward. "Now come on let's run."

As they got merely ten feet from where they were standing, the Licker dropped down from the ceiling making a low hissing noise. Sensing body heat, it whipped it's tongue out at the smallest, wrapping it around her leg and started to pull her back.

The creature's mouth then opened again to reveal row upon row of teeth. This thing was built to kill.

"No, Rose!" Xander yelled out as he prepared to run forward. Only to have Marie almost knock him over as she ran in a blur.

Taking out her machete, Marie ran past Jill and Angie with the speed of a cheetah.

"What the..." Jill commented as she turned around and finally saw what was about to attack them. As she was about to fire her glock, she saw that Marie was standing in the line of fire.

The creature's tongue suddenly started to retract, but before it could feast upon Rose, Marie showed up at it's side and chopped the licker's tongue in half. Letting out a wail of pain, the licker looked up at Marie and flicked out what was left of it's tongue and hit her in the chest.

The force of the blow took her off her feet, but as she started to be flung back, she turned it into a handstand and flipped onto her feet. Seeing that the monster started to jump into the air, she jumped up incredibly high and caught what was left of it's tongue. As it landed back on the ceiling, it started to reel her in like a bass with it's razor sharp tongue.

Not caring about the pain, the cuts to her hand, and the blood caused by the lickers appendage, Marie let go of it's tongue in time and within a blink of an eye, took two glocks out of her duster and opened fire. Even as she fell back, as if in slow motion she concentrated on the things body, the bullets wheezed into it with a metallic whisper.

Twisting in mid-air, she landed gracefully on her feet, her duster billowing behind her like a classic super hero, and without looking, fired off another shot into the air. The bullet hit the Licker square in the middle of the forehead. As it fell to the floor, from being riddled with bullets, the beast fell over and died.

"Whoa!" Xander exclaimed as he ran up to her. "And you said you didn't like guns." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell are you?" Jill asked as she concentrated her glock on Marie. No way could a normal human, do what she just witnessed.

"I'll explain later." Xander said as he turned around to look at her. "Right now we need to get Marie treated and get the hell out of here."

* * *

"So you're what's called a Slayer?" Carlos asked Marie at the end of yet another one of Xander's stories. They had found the van, that Jill said she saw and she had hot wired it. To all of their mutual surprise, they didn't run into that much trouble, except for the occasional zombie here and there.

"According to Xander, I am." Marie replied, sitting in the back with the kids and Xander, as Jill made a sharp turn down a narrow street.

"At the rate we're going we'll be at the blockade in just a few more minutes." Jill called back to them. And then they all heard a violent roar. It was coming from somewhere close.

"What the hell is that?" Carlos asked as he looked out of the window. As if to answer his question, something that seemed almost entirely cloaked in black jumped from a high building further down in front of them in a crouch, destroying part of the street where it landed.

"Damn." Jill shouted as she screeched the van to a halt, jerking everyone forward.

As they all looked up at whatever the thing was, the beams from the van shone on something black. As it stood up from it's crouch, the group finally saw what it was.

"Oh fuck me!" Jill said, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Not again." Xander said under his breath.

"Ssstaarrrss..." Nemesis said as it hefted up his gatling gun.

A/N Just two chapters left. Review while you can.

TBC...

Please Review...


	6. Chapter 6 Final Gift

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are really going to hate me for this one. Also I had to go back on my word and add another character. Don't worry their only in it for a second.

Chapter 6

Final Gift

"Oh shit." Carlos muttered. "What do we do now?" he said causing everyone to look at each other. Suddenly they all scrambled for the doors, just as Nemesis opened fire on the van.

As the dust cleared Nemesis watched with some fascination as the van exploded in a ball of fire.

* * *

"Is everybody okay?" Xander asked lowly, as they hid beside an opposing building, in an alley.

"Yeah." Carlos replied. "But where's Marie?"

"Damnit!" Xander shouted out as he looked back at the wrecked and burning van. "Marie!" he yelled out as a tear fell from his eye. 'First Kendra, now her sister.' Xander thought to himself. 'How many others will lose their lives in this senseless war?'

"I'm sorry." Jill said as she layed a hand on his shoulder. She knew how it was, losing a partner and a friend.

Alerted by Xander's yell, Nemesis hefted up his gatling gun once more and started to open fire at the area where it heard the noise.

* * *

Pieces of brick, bullets, and dust flew by Xander and the others head, as they ducked for cover.

'Xander.' the Hyena whispered in his mind.

'Not now!' Xander growled back as he ducked another barrage of bullets.

'I can help save the others and your queen.' the hyena taunted in a mocking voice.

'How?' Xander asked confused. Since when could a voice help you do anything?

'By giving me control over your body.'

If Xander had of been facing the others, they would have seen his eyes change into a milky white glow for a brief second.

"Jill, I want you and the others to run and try to make it to the barrier." Xander said as he turned to look at them, as Nemesis stopped shooting.

"What?" Jill asked as she looked at Xander hard. There was something about his look, just now that didn't seem right. "What are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

"Make Xander's death matter." Xander muttered as he looked at Jill, then at Rose. "My queen." he said lowly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Now get going!" he yelled as he ran out of the alley.

The others followed behind him, until they got out into the street and ran a seperate way. Leaving only Xander and Nemesis standing in the middle of the street, like a classic cowboy duel.

"Alright big guy." the Hyena said as he watched Nemesis drop his now empty, Gatling gun. "Let's rock." and with that, he let out an animalistic growl and charged Nemesis with the speed of a bull.

Jumping slightly up into the air, the Hyena brought down both of his fists on the side of Nemesis' shoulders, making the giant brute flinch. As he came down to his feet, he was a blur of kicks and punches that rocked the mutant back. Finishing his assault with mind numbing speeds, he could only watch as Nemesis only stumbled back from his best shots.

Enraged that such a simple creature, would dare touch him, Nemesis raised up his hand and backhand slapped Xander hard, knocking him up into the air, about twenty feet away. Using the last of it's power, the hyena did a flip in mid-air, trying to land on it's feet. It almost landed but, Xander's knees buckled causing him to fall flat on his ass.

'That's all I had, kid.' The Hyena whispered in Xander's mind as Nemesis slowly walked towards him. Suddenly a horrible sound filled the night air and Nemesis exploded in a ball of fire.

Looking up to a high building, Xander saw someone, in silhouette only, lowering what looked like an anti-tank missle launcher.

* * *

"Goodbye, Matt." Alice said as she lowered her weapon and dissappeared in the darkness of the night.

Somewhere else in the city

An Umbrella camp

"What happened to the feed?" a man wearing a white lab coat demanded to know. They saw all of what Nemesis, saw and the video feed just went blank.

"It seems that Nemesis was destroyed sir." a woman working the controls informed him.

"WHAT!" he yelled out in disbelief. Nemesis was perfect. "How is that possible?"

"That's unknown, sir." the woman replied.

"And, I bet you're just enjoying this aren't you?" the man in the lab coat asked as he turned to a man behind him, that was in a wheelchair.

"Your project was an abomination." the wheelchair bound man told him. "You turned my work into...

"Oh do shut up, doctor." the lab coat wearing man said as he pulled out a gun and held it to Dr. Ashford's head. "Your services will no longer be needed." he said as he pulled the trigger and ended the good doctors life.

"But maybe all is not lost." Dr. Issac said as he turned back around to his assistant. "Send a team to retrive that young man that was fighting Nemesis, before he was destroyed."

"Yes sir." the assistant replied as she picked up a phone.

* * *

"I'm going back." Carlos said as he set his jaw and turned around.

"No you're not." Jill replied as she grabbed his arm. "Like it or not we're the only one's left. Now we have to get to the barrier and get us and these kids out of here."

"Not without me you're not." a voice called out behind them.

"Xander?" Rose asked as she turned around and spotted him slowly jogging towards them Blood trickled down from his hairline, he had a couple of cuts on his face, and was walking with a limb, but other than that he looked fine. "Xander!" she yelled happily as she ran into his arms. As he picked her up, he let out a low wince.

"How did you..."

"Let's just say that Mr. Staple face went to pieces." Xander said as he put Rose down and saw the barrier in the distance. "Now come on let's move!"

As they turned a corner they stopped abruptly when they encountered weapons, ammo belts, bits of shredded uniforms, and human body parts, strewn all through the street. This was the remnants of what was obviously a feeding-frenzy and a few cops last stand.

"Gaah...oh God!" Rose said as she started to vomit from smelling and seeing the bodies of the dead.

"It's going to be alright, babe." Xander said as he put his hand over her eyes, after she finished vomiting. "Let's just keep..."

And then they all heard the familiar moans of the dead. The sound of the noises brought a chill to everyone's spine.

As Xander looked around, a sea of undead faced them. Their decomposed bodies shambled out of every walkway, every alley, and evey dark corner. And seeing as though they were being surrounded, he knew that it was hopeless.

Seeing a zombie shuffle by Rose, he punched it in the face and took on several other of the undead as the others backed him up. But they were quickly being outnumbered.

Then suddenly a miracle. The dead sea parted as Marie carved her way through it. She ducked, she kicked, she punched, she blocked, she weaved, and she rolled. And everywhere she went, things died.

Marie's sudden arrival had thrown the undead into confusion, but it wouldn't last for long.

"Hey, guy's." Marie said as she ran up to them. "You miss me?"

"Marie, but..."

"I was running across the other side of the street and when the van exploded, a piece of metal hit me on the head and knocked me unconcious, down an alley."

"Good to have you back." Jill said as she took out her nine. "Now less talky and more walky."

As they took off out of the circle of the dead, Carlos periodically turned around and started blasting with his Ak-47 at any of the demons that dared pursue them.

"I'm out!" Carlos yelled out as Jill turned around and started blasting with her nine millimeter. As the undead started to slack off, the group ran a little faster and as they turned another corner, they came face to face with the barrier.

"We made it." Jill said with a sigh of relief, as they all ran up to the barrier door. "Now all we have to do is get this panel open and we're in business. Damnit it's stuck." she said as she started to pull on it.

"Let me take a crack at it." Marie said as she walked over to it and cracked her knuckles.

"Knock yourself out." Jill said as she let out a little huff. "But if I can't open it you..." and she went silent as Marie ripped off the door panel and flung it further down the street.

"My kind of woman." Carlos said as he smiled at Marie and as Jill glared daggers at him. With only a few pushes of some buttons and a flip of a switch the group was rewarded with the sound of gears moving and in only a few seconds the door opened.

"Hot damn." Jill said as she and the others crossed the treshold and onto the other side. All except Xander.

"Hey, Xander come on." Rose said excitedly. Happy to be free.

"I can't." Xander said as he lost his smile.

"Stop goofing around man and come on." Carlos told him.

"I...I can't." Xander said as the first set of tears started to come to his eyes. "I've been infected."

"What?" Marie said furiously. "Since when?"

"When those zombies surrounded us a few minutes ago." Xander replied. It was when that zombie tried to bite Rose. When he had punched it, another one had turned and bit him on the hand.

"But the cure..."

"Was in the van when it exploded." Xander cut Angie off. "This is the only way. I have to stay behind."

"No!" Rose yelled as she ran into his arms. "You promised me that we would live happily ever after."

"I'm sorry, babe." Xander said as he put her down and crouched down to her level. "I can't be there for you now, but I don't want you to ever forget that I love you." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and then on her cheek. They were both so caught up in emotion and crying, that they didn't see two tiny white lights come out of Xander's mouth and go into Rose's.

"You're my little soldier." Xander said as he let her go. "Now promise me you'll be good for Marie and the others."

"I...I..." was all the little girl was able to get out as she broke down crying again. Seeing her friend breaking apart, Angie walked up to her and pulled her away.

"So is this it for the elusive white knight?" Marie tried to joke as she walked up to Xander, with tears in her eyes.

"It looks like." Xander replied with a sad smile as the two hugged.

"God, why does it have to be like this?" Marie muffled into his shoulder as tears freely fell down her cheeks. They had made it so far.

"I don't know." Xander replied. But for some reason he knew that it would end like this for him. "Please look after Roselyn for me." he whispered into Marie's ear.

"I promise." Marie whispered back as she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

"I...I don't know what to say." Jill said as she walked up to him.

"You don't have to say anything." Xander said as he pulled her into a quick hug. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything." Jill said as he whispered something into her ear. With a nod of agreement, she wiped at her eye and walked off. She wasn't crying, no she just had something in her eye.

"It was an honor serving with you, sir." Carlos said as he gave Xander a salute.

"At ease soldier." Xander joked as they shared a secret army handshake. He was surprised that he knew that though, because when he had kissed Rose, the soldier's and the Hyena's voices had stopped.

With their goodbyes said they walked on the other side of the barrier. Never taking their eyes off of Xander, they watched as he pressed a button to close the door. All of them had alot of things in their minds as they thought of him, but one was clear.

They were looking at what was known as a silent hero.

"Come on guys." Jill said as she turned her back from the group as tears filled in her eyes. "We have a long walk to the next town."

As they followed Jill's lead, through the early morning sun, they all stopped cold when they heard a loud gunshot, birds flapping angrily in the distance, and a body dropping to the ground. And finally for the first time in a long time, Jill Valentine shed a tear.

twenty minutes later

"At the rate we're going, we'll be in the next town in another hour." Jill said as she continued to lead the group down the long strecth of highway.

"Jill can I ask you a few questions?" Marie asked as she held Roselyn in her arms. The poor thing had cried herself to sleep. "You're a cop right?"

"Not anymore, but go on with your question."

"I wanted to know if you had any contacts with judges? I'm thinking about adopting Rose and changing my last name."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Carlos told her. "Let's not kid ourselves, Umbrella is probably gonna come after us since we have evidence against them. So we should all change our names."

"So what are you thinking of changing your last name too?" Jill asked as she turned around.

"Harris." Marie said as she looked down to Rose's sleeping form and smiled. Rose smiled back in her sleep, but she didn't hear what Marie had said, but rather two voices in her head that sounded like Xander's telling her that she was going to be safe.

Raccoon City

sametime

A black hawk chopper flew high over the city. Hearing confirmation from his superior the pilot flipped a switch and a nuclear bomb was deployed and as it hit the ground it caused a shock-wave spreaded outward.

The town seemed empty, except for nine lonely figures, lumbering down Main Street. The hot wave hit and two were instantly vaporized, and fire engulfed two more. The brains of two others were destroyed by flying debris which caught the remaining three, as well. Arms were torn off. Iron shafts from shattered plumbing, shards of window glass, slats from picket fences, that punched through necks, chests, bellies but the dead things, their skulls undamaged, through billows of dust still drooled hungrily.

Raccoon City was no more.

A week and a half later

During the the first episode of season four

The Freshman

Buffy sat alone in the Bronze as a slow sad song played in the background. She was depressed that Angel had left her, she wasn't fitting into school properly, and oh yeah, that stupid bitch of a vampire Sunday had cleaned her clock.

"Buffy Summers?" a voice asked, snapping her out of her reverie. Looking up she saw a pretty brunette woman and a handsome man wearing black suits and dark sunglasses.

"Who want's to know?" Bufy asked immediately suspicious. If the Council thought they could mess with her now...

"I'm Jill Valentine and this is my partner Carlos Olivera." Jill told her. "We're with the F.B.I." she lied.

"The F.B.I. ?" Buffy asked. "What do you guys want with me?"

"Just come outside ma'am." Carlos said as he took off his sunglasses. "We have alot to talk about."

As Buffy walked outside, to the cool crisp air, a little hispanic girl ran and latched onto her legs.

"Aunt Buffy!" Roselyn yelled happily. She was even prettier than on the picture.

"Aunt Buffy?" Buffy asked with wide eyes. "Listen guys if this is what you called me out here for then you have the wrong girl. I'm not anybodies aunt."

"That's actually not what we called you out here for Buffy." Jill told her as she removed her glasses. And for the first time, Buffy saw her face and noticed that the older woman had been crying.

"Then what is...Kendra?" Buffy said as she nearly fainted from seeing her sister Slayer and a little blonde girl step out of the shadows. "I...I.. don't understand."

"I'll explain everything later." Marie told her. "Right now we need to talk about, Xander."

"Xander?" Buffy said with a shake of her head. "What has he gotten himself into this time?"

"He's dead." Jill told her.

"What! No he's not dead...he's on a road trip and safe from Sunnydale. He can't be dead."

As Jill and the others filled Buffy in on Xander's heroics, up to his death, Buffy broke down in tears and fell to her knees. Carlos even told her some secrets about her friend that Buffy knew nothing about. Like when Xander saved her from Angelus and when he killed those zombies to stop them from blowing up the hellmouth. Marie even told her of her past and who she was.

"It's gonna be alright, Aunt Buffy." Roselyn said as she took off the necklace that Xander gave her and handed it to Buffy.

"No you keep it sweetie." Buffy said as her tears started to subside and put the necklace around her surrogate neice's neck. "I think Xander would've liked for you to keep it." she said as she picked the little girl up in her arms. "I have a friend named Willow. She needs to know about what happened?"

"Xander already filled me in about her." Jill told her. "We're going to her dorm now."

"What about Umbrella?" Buffy asked as she got in the back of the groups van, with Rose, Marie, and Angie.

"We have a video tape and a few files of what they've done, but we haven't went public with it yet." Carlos told her. "But don't worry, we're gonna get those bastards and make them pay."

"Do you need any help?" Buffy asked as revenge filled her heart. Because of them her Xander shaped friend was gone. She wouldn't even get a chance to tell him thank you. Or to yell at him for the things that he did behind her back to protect her. It was her job to protect him, not the other way around.

But deep in Buffy's heart, she always knew that Xander was always her knight.

A/N One chapter left.

TBC...

Please Review...


	7. Epilogue

A/N This was originally meant to be the prologue, but I thought it appropriate to put it as an ending, because I wanted to leave what happened to Xander a surprise.

Also I'm touched that I brought out so much emotion in you guys. Really I didn't think my story was worthy of that, because I still think I have far to go as a story teller.

To Lennox RH, I might just check out Shawn of the dead when I get some free time. It sounds like an interesting movie.

To Selene, sorry I made you cry, but at the same time it's music to my ears because that's telling me that I'm growing as a writer.

To WhiteWolf 3, I'm glad you like the story.

And Finally to my name sake, Seraphwalker, hehehehehehe: I just like saying your name. And to everybody else thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this last chapter. If you have any questions for me, please send me an email or leave your email and we'll talk. Also the words in Italics are for voice over's.

Epilogue

Umbrella Facility

England

2009

A beautiful hispanic woman, with blazing liquid brown eyes, sat crouched behind some bushes, clutching a nine millimeter beretta in her hands. She wore an all black tactical suit and a bullet proof vest with the S.T.A.R.S. logo written on it.

As she tied her black hair into a ponytail, she watched the building before her in disgust. For as long as she could remember the Umbrella Corporation had made her life a living hell. They had taken away everyone that she loved. Including someone from her past, that had been like an older brother to her. Clutching the little silver necklace that he had given her when she was younger, she tapped on her two-way earpiece radio.

"Aunt Buffy I'm ready." She said in a whisper. There was a brief moment of static, but Buffy's voice replied back to her.

"All right, kid." more static. "You start the ball and we'll lay down some ground fire for you." Buffy told her sharply.

"Will do." the woman replied back as she severed the communications link. With an almost inhuman sight, she scanned the building that was over one hundred yards away. She saw only two guards, half ass guarding the entrance door.

They seemed to be talking animately about something, but she didn't care. Her whole life was riding on this mission, because she was finally going to put an end to Umbrella. With the stealth of a cat she grabbed her black duffle bag, dug something out of it and ran towards the buildings entrance.

_"My name is Roselyn Sanchez Harris."_

She pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it at the guards. Finally looking up from talking to his teammate, the guard saw a small ball coming his way and instintively caught it. Before his mind could register what it was the grenade exploded. Gore, blood, and body parts rained down from the night sky, as the fire from the grenade burned flesh.

And just like that Roselyn was on the move. More guards were alerted by the titanic boom that rocked the building and came spilling out of the entrance. Lifting up her beretta, it bucked in her hand as she let off round after round.

_"And my story starts in a small town called Raccoon City in the year 1999. I was only eight at the time, but my life went to shit."_

Ducking and weaving under the rain of Ak-47 fire, Roselyn fired off a few more rounds and jumped back behind a huge boulder. As the guards started to close in on her location, machine gun fire filled the air, mowing down the Umbrella agents. Looking up from her position, she saw Jill, Marie, and Buffy all wearing identical S.T.A.R.S uniforms and carrying machine guns coming in her direction. The rest of the team (Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Leon Kennedy) went the opposite direction to lay ground fire elsewhere.

"What took you guys so long?" Roselyn asked as they ducked down next to her behind the boulder.

"Complaints...complaints." Buffy said as she stood up in a crouched position and popped off a few rounds at the guards.

"Me and Marie will cover you." Jill said as she slapped a fresh clip in her beretta. "Just complete the mission and get rid of the Tyrant ." she said as she too stood and fired off a couple of rounds.

"Alright." Roselyn said as she looked over the boulder's side to see if she could find any access points into the building. Seeing one through an open window, she grabbed her bag and stepped forward.

"Oh, and kid." Jill said as she gave Roselyn a sharp look. "Be careful." with a nod, Roselyn took off for the window. Using almost superhuman agility, she jumped nearly twenty feet in the air and was through the window in a second flat.

* * *

The Umbrella lab was a virtual maze as Roselyn navigated herself around it. Luckily for her most of the guards were outside dealing with the rest of her S.T.A.R.S. team. There were a few here and there but she had quickly gotten rid of them. Turning a corner, her prayers were answered when she saw the door she was looking for.

She turned and found a switch that operated the hydraulic door, noting the biohazard symbol painted across the front. The door slid open and she cautiously stepped inside.

It was a huge high-ceilinged room lined with monitoring consoles, cables snaking across the floor and connecting to a whole series of standing glass tubes. There were eight of them lined up in the center of the room, each of them big enough to hold a very tall person. They were all empty.

As she walked all the way inside she saw a man writing at his desk. As she silently approached him, the man turned his head, slowly, to look up toward the noise. With a gasp, Roselyn saw that there was nothing left of his face. Raw tissue seeped odd- colored fluids and a single eyeball was nested tenuously in the ooze. Something like a mouth, recognizable only because of its position, opened... and groaned.

With the lack of fanfare, she lifted up her gun, shot the zombie in the head and continued to look about the room.

Against the back wall sat a much larger tube filled with a golden liquid, hooked up with it's own cables and monitoring system. The sheer size of the tube wasn't what had Roselyn in awe though. It was rather what was inside of it. It was a tall grey almost humanoid figure, with broad shoulders and long legs. One of it's arms was longer than the other and had massive dragging claws hanging past it's knees.

Walking up to the tube, somewhat in awe, she read the inscription of it and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Tyrant X." she whispered to herself. "Finally, big brother I found you."

_"And just like every story a girl would tell you, it's about a boy. His name was Xander. The last time I saw him, he gave me a gift. That day I became what he was. A hero. A soldier. But looking at what Umbrella has done to him now..."_

"It's a work of art, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Turning her suspicion was confirmed. He had his hair gelled back, was well muscled, and wore an all black tactical uniform, with dark shades. But he hadn't aged a day. But it was still her brother. It was still...

"Xander?" Roselyn asked as she started to shiver inside.

"I knew that you would turn out to be a beautiful woman." Xander said as he stroked her chin with his thumb.

"But I thought..."

"That I was the Tyrant." Xander finished for her with a short, yet evil sounding laugh. "No, I'm something entirely different."

"But, I heard the gunshot in Raccoon." Roselyn said as she took a step back. Something about Xander seemed dangerous. "You killed yourself."

"What you heard was me shooting a zombie." Xander said as he stepped closer to her. Backing her up against the giant tube. "I kept fighting those zombies until, I couldn't fight anymore. That was until Umbrella found me. And let's just say they've made some... improvements."

"I...I..."

"Shhhh, it's gonna be okay." Xander said as he put a finger on her lips. "Big brother is here now."

"You're not my brother." Rose told him as she set her jaw. She had to be strong. This thing in front of her seemed like Xander, but just looking at him, she knew that her brother was long gone.

"Of course, I am babe." Xander replied condescendingly as he started to pace. "Except now I'm faster, stronger, smarter, without a soul... and I want you to join me." he said as he turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You heard me sis. Just me and you."

"I told you, you're not my brother!" Roselyn said as she slapped him hard across the cheek, making his sunglasses fly off of his face. As he turned back, she finally saw his eyes. They were red with flecks of yellow that surrounded them. His once chocolate brown orbs, now looked like they belonged to that of a reptiles.

"Suit yourself." Xander said with a shrug and punched her. As she flew back Xander tried to kick her, but she stood up and blocked it and threw two punches of her own.

Xander ducked one and blocked the other, and seeing an opening he landed another punch, sending Rose sprawling to the floor again. When Rose tried to get up Xander kicked her hard in the face. Trying to slug him in the stomach , he grabbed her wrist and threw her onto a lab table. Rose weakly tried to hit back but Xander grabbed her by the throat.

"Fight back, soldier and that's an order." Xander said as he started to choke her a little. "I know you were taught better than that."

He said as he threw her off the table. As Rose got to her feet, she kicked him in the midsection, but missed another kick to the head, but landed one to Xander's face. She threw a punch but Xander grabbed her arm, swung her around and threw her up against an empty experiment tube. Rose tried to move but he kicked off the base of it and kicked her in the lower back, sending her sprawling to the floor. Rose tried a left handed punch but Xander grabbed her wrist again, jumped into the air and brought his knee up to her arm, causing a cracking sound. Satisfied he threw Rose, who bounced off the tube, cracking it and then went slumping to the ground.

"Those look like Buffy's old and very tired moves." Xander commented as he went to retrieve his sunglasses from the floor. "And you seem to have a decent amount of power. Are you one of the potentials that Willow turned in Slayers?"

'How the hell does he know about Aunt Willow's spell?' Rose thought to herself. "No it was your last gift to me." she replied cryptically, causing Xander to think.

"The Hyena." he said with a smile as he placed his sunglasses on his face. "He doesn't have enough power to defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Roselyn said as she clutched her hurt arm, dropped into a roll, came up behind Xander and kicked him in the back of his leg.

As Xander roared in pain, about to turn around to end the life of his little sister, he suddenly felt the cold steel of a nine millimeter barrel pressed up against his temple.

Rose looked at her brother with a tear in her eye, as she said something to him that she'd been wanting to get off of her chest for almost ten years.

"Goodbye." she said as she pulled the trigger. Taking a red rose out of the pocket of her bullet proof vest, she layed it on Xander's body, set the charges for the bomb and ran out of the building.

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Buffy asked as she noticed the tear in her neices eye as she ran out of the building. Rose's only reply at that second was to push the detonator button, sending the building into flames.

"Yeah, Auntie Buffy." she said as she dropped the remote control to the ground. "It's done, now let's go home." and it was done. All of her nightmares of her brother were gone. Now she knew...now she finally knew and could rest in peace knowing that her brother was in a much happier place.

Buffy watched the fire of the building a moment longer and then back at her neice. With the grim realization dawning on her, she turned and joined the others. They finally won. Umbrella was no more.

Authour's final note: Buffy finished her destiny on the hellmouth, with the occasional help from Marie, much like she did on the show except without the help of Xander. After defeating the First, instead of going with Giles to rebuild the Council, she joined up with the renegade S.T.A.R.S. and became a field agent for them. What happened in this scene was they got a tip from an Umbrella operative named Trent (read some S.D. Perry books about resident evil to know who I'm talking about) and he told them that Umbrella had one more science lab where they were developing a new tyrant called tyrant x and that a friend of their's was still alive.

So everybody immediately thought that the tyrant was Xander. Since it was the last lab from the Umbrella White devision, (the rest of them were under fire because almost every branch of the government found out what they were really up to), it was the S.T.A.R.S. members last mission.

Since Roselyn was young, didn't resist and since it was a fresh possession, the hyena and the soldier were able to embark their full powers to her. Now she has the strength, speed, flexibility, and senses of a hyena and the skills and experience of the soldier. Also Marie did adopt her and she became Roselyn Drina Sanchez-Harris.

Thanks to everybody that reviewed, this was a fun story for me to write. Also if anybody wants a picture of how Roselyn looks as a grown up, send me an email. Also try to guess why I gave Roselyn the middle name of Drina. It has a special meaning to it, that I thought was appropriate.

The End

Please Review...


End file.
